Lorsque Cendrillon Sacrifier son amour
by Maalfooys
Summary: Hermione et Drago s'aiment , tout le monde le sais .Mais pour ne pas causer d'ennuit Hermione va tout sacrifier . Je suis pas forte en résumé P


Lorsque Cendrillon sacrifie son amourLorsque Cendrillon sacrifie son amour

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi ! Mais à JKR ! P Ouiin !! ( xD )

Voilà un OS, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai cette histoire dans ma tête.

Ca se passe en 7ème année pendant le bal d'halloween )

Hermione descend les escaliers avec grâce, Drago Malfoy l'attendait en bas. Dans son costume noir, il était magnifique, tout comme elle. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit qui lui allait à la perfection, il en resta bouche bée en la voyant. Oui, Hermione aimait Drago et vice versa. Bien que la guerre ne soit pas finie, ils criaient leur amour sur tous les toits. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée en bas, Drago l'embrassa tendrement. Etant donné qu'ils étaient préfets, ils devaient aller au bal et danser ensemble, ce qui ne les dérangeait pas du tout. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande salle où tout le monde les regardait. Une douce musique commença : un slow. Drago prit Hermione par la taille. Ils dansèrent durant toute la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un grand BOUM. Hermione courut très vite vers leur table, attrapa son sac et en sortit sa baguette. Drago, lui, sortit la sienne de son costume. Hermione se serra contre Drago, cette explosion leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Flash Back

-Hermione ! HERMIONE !

Une attaque de mangemorts. Drago criait, espérant apercevoir Hermione. Parmi ces mangemorts, il y avait son père. Pansy Parkinson lui avait annoncé que son fils aimait la « Sang-de-bourbe ». Hermione était à terre, tremblante. Le père de Drago lui lançait des Endoloris. Ce dernier courut vers elle et reçut le Sortilège. Il s'effondra et cria :

- HERMIONE, PARS!

Lucius Malfoy ricana. Mais à ce moment, tous les aurors, ainsi que l'ordre du Phénix arrivèrent, faisant fuir les mangemorts. Hermione se blottit contre Drago et dit :

- Drago, je crois que… Nous…

- Hermione ? Tu ne ferais pas ça ? Je te promet de ne jamais les laisser te faire du mal.

- Drago, écoute, s'il y a encore une attaque à cause de nous…

Drago embrassa Hermione comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des lustres.

Fin du flash Back

- Drago, tu crois que…

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Cria-t-il, jamais je ne pourrai pas… vivre sans toi, Hermione…

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione. Lucius Malfoy venait d'arriver ainsi que Lestrange, Narcissa, Rogue et d'autres mangemorts. Lorsque le père de Drago vit Hermione dans les bras de son fils, il ricana. Drago serra sa baguette aussi fort qu'il le put. Hermione, elle, tremblait. Lucius cria haut et fort :

- LA SANG DE BOURBE, SI TU NE TE RENDS PAS, JE DETRUIS TOUT !

Drago craignait cela. Hermione se retourna vers lui, l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois, puis dit :

- Drago, ça pose trop de problèmes, nous ne pouvons plus. Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas où je vais.

Hermione marcha vers la porte de la grande salle, Drago était sous le choc, il voulait la suivre, partir, l'aimer, fonder une famille avec elle...

- HERMIONE ! JE T'AIME ! NON, S'IL TE PLAÎT !

Elle se mit alors à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle arriva bien vite devant le portrait de sa salle commune, enfin, de leur salle commune. Elle entra et mit ses affaires dans une valise. Elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, dit au revoir au tableau et descendit. Les mangemorts n'étaient plus là. Trop tard, ce qui est fait est fait. Lorsqu'elle fut à proximité de la grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle vit Drago sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, on aurait dit qu'il pleurait… Hermione sentit sont cœur se serrer à cette pensée, puis à son tour, il la regarda avant de se lever et de la rejoindre. Celle-ci mit un doigt sur la bouche de Drago et dit :

- Drago… Sache que je ne fais pas ça de mon plein gré, je t'aime…

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, une dernière fois : un baiser d'adieu. D'adieu ? Peut-être pas. Elle continua :

- Sois heureux Drago.

Elle se mit à pleurer, elle l'embrassa encore une dernière fois. Elle sentait son cœur se briser en milliers de morceaux. Elle attrapa sa valise, lui jeta un sort pour qu'elle soit plus petite et partit en courant vers Pré-au-Lard. Elle sentait sa robe virevolter autour d'elle, son chignon se défaire. Elle entendit les douze coups de minuit mais ne s'arrêta pas, malgré les cris d'Harry, Ron et Ginny. Il pleuvait, elle sentait les gouttes tomber sur son visage, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Le parc était éclairé, on pouvait la voir courir sans se retourner, puis elle trébucha et tomba dans la boue. Elle se leva difficilement, craignant que ses amis ne la rattrapent. Elle se retourna et les vit arriver. Elle continua sa course mais perdit l'une de ses chaussures. Elle n'avait pas le temps de la ramasser. Elle avait mal. Elle devait partir, loin. Très loin. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la gare, elle vit le train qui s'apprêtait à partir. Elle y entra et se dirigea vers un compartiment où elle pourrait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Hermione avait rêvé de vivre une belle et heureuse vie avec Drago. Elle rêvait du jour de ses 18 ans où elle pourrait se marier avec lui, son « prince charmant » comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Elle avait déjà vu le manoir Malfoy, il est… Comment dire… Merveilleux. Elle repensa à une chanson moldue qui correspondait parfaitement à sa situation :

«Cendrillon, pour ses 18 ans,  
Est la plus jolie des enfants  
Son bel amant, le prince charmant  
La prend sur son cheval blanc  
Elle oublie le temps  
Dans ce palais d'argent  
Pour ne pas voir qu'un nouveau jour se lève  
Elle ferme les yeux et dans ses rêves  
Elle part, jolie petite histoire »

Voilà !!

J'espère que ça vous a plu D Je crois que je mettrai d'autres chapitres, mais pas tout de suite ) Enfin on verra. Des Reviews Hiin ! P

Je tiens à remercier Mina008 de faire les corrections de mes chapitres (Ca ne doit pas être facile) MERCI

Hachii MalfOys P


End file.
